<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile for the camera by Bloodbath (kasady_no)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287735">Smile for the camera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Bloodbath'>Bloodbath (kasady_no)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy's Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016), The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Dom/sub, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Cameras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Bloodbath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker gifts L.J and Jerome with new toys and then proceeds to make new memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerome Valeska/Lego Joker/Joker, Joker (DCU)/Jerome Valeska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy's Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile for the camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>•read at your own risk•</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Face Daddy, Boys," </p><p>Joker held his phone in front of Jerome and L.J as they kneeled in front of him, boxes on their laps. </p><p>"Daddy just wants to see your faces, when you open your gifts, go ahead and open them." Joker urges them with an unusually sincere smile. </p><p>Jerome and L.J  tear into the boxes, throwing the colorful wrapping paper in every direction. They lifted the tops off and both gasped when they'd noticed the toys inside of them. </p><p>"Ah, sick! I got the Sea Dragon Vibe I wanted," Jerome cheered, pulling it from the box and waving it around, Joker focused the camera on Jerome's face as he giggled. </p><p>It was obvious L.J wanted to pull his toy out, but waited, knowing Joker'd get mad if he didn't get it on camera. </p><p>"Now, open your gift, L.J, Daddy wants to see how you react." </p><p>L.J looked at the camera and pulled the toy out, it was a long, sleek, Lil Vibe Fusion. </p><p>"Do you like your new vibrator, baby boy?" </p><p>L.J nodded, setting the toy down to throw his arms around Joker's neck with a squeal. Joker kisses the side of his neck before straightening up.</p><p> "I want you to do me a favor, okay?" Joker stood and looked down at L.J and Jerome, stopping the video and throwing his phone on the dresser.</p><p>"What do you want, daddy?" Jerome asked, and L.J giggled as he played with his dildo. </p><p>"I want you and L.J to play with your new toys, Jer." </p><p>Jerome gasped and stood, hefting L.J over his shoulder and throwing him onto the bed. </p><p>L.J screams as he's flung and lands on the bed with a bounce. His laughter gets swallowed by  Jerome's mouth moments later as they share a kiss. </p><p>"We'll lay in that 69 position we love so much, and daddy can watch us." L.J decides, clapping his hands together. </p><p>Jerome smiles before laying down and hiking L.J's silky black nighty up to give him better access to his leaking dick, trapped to his stomach by smooth black panties. </p><p>"Ohh, look how wet he is, Daddy!" Jerome says, shimmying out of his own panties. </p><p>Jerome settles where he's leaning over L.J's body, flush dick hovering over the smaller's face, and presses a kiss to the head of L.J's penis where it peaks out of his waistband. </p><p> L.J pushed Jerome's matching nighty up more, whimpering at the sight of his length. There's pre-cum running down over his balls and polling around his hole.</p><p>Somewhere off to the side Joker purrs. </p><p>"Good, now I want you two to make each other cum. No teasing and no stopping or Daddy will have to punish you both." </p><p>Jerome and L.J nod eagerly, and Joker grabs his phone again, starting to record as Jerome and L.J flick on their toys. </p><p>L.J slowly pushed the tip of the toy into Jer's slicked hole while swallowing as much of his length as he could. Jerome does the same to him, going balls deep on L.J shorter length.<br/>
Jerome moans, pushing the vibrating part of the dildo against the smaller's balls, and L.J mimics his actions. </p><p>"Fuck, Jer." L.J moaned and Joker chuckled, circling the two. </p><p>"Jer, baby, move your head so daddy can get a good view of you pushing that toy in and out of L.J's sloppy cunt." Jerome happily shifts as pre-cum leaks from L.J's tip and onto the toy. </p><p>L.J stops pumping to let the vibrator rest against Jerome's prostate and the other end rest against his balls. He keeps moaning around the cock in his mouth without pause, saliva running down his chin as he chokes himself on it. </p><p>"I thought I said no stopping," Joker growled,</p><p>"Please Daddy," Jerome begs. "it feels good." </p><p>Joker contemplates that for a second before huffing and zooming in on L.J's face as he moans. </p><p>Jerome's relentlessly pushing the dildo in and out of his soaked hole, head bobbing up on down on L.J's dick.</p><p>"Jesus, Romey, I'm cumming." L.J clenched around the toy, his cum splurting up Jerome's throat.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" Jerome screamed, shooting his cum down L.J's throat in turn.</p><p>"Well, shit, would ya look at you two."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whole series is inspired by an idea from laizy-boy on Tumblr of some of the different Jokers being brothers except obviously I took liberties and as such I have Jerome (Gotham) and Lego Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) as subs to Jared Leto Joker's dom. </p><p>This is also not in any set universe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>